


Feel Like A Domino, Fall To My Knees

by MissSteph22



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2Russ - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Horny, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Popsicles, Smut, Teasing, Vacation, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/pseuds/MissSteph22
Summary: He could feel his temperature rising under the sun's harsh glare, small beads trickling from his forehead down, down, dripping without a sound onto the sand. Images barrelled their way into the forefront of his mind. 2-D's greedy mouth, working the popsicle to absolutely nothing. Oh... the things that mouth could do... Russel could feel electricity racing up his spine, a wave of arousal coming over him once more as he divulged in these not entirely unwelcome fantasies.Russel desperately tried to steady himself because, as he so adamantly told himself, he's in public.He could just tell him to stop.And what, admit that he's getting turned on by his boyfriend eating a popsicle? He's got more self-control than that.-Russel Hobbs never really considered himself the impulsive type. He waits, he thinks things through. He is not the type to let certain... feelings... get the better of him.Until one perfectly innocent day, in the blistering heat of June, he did.
Relationships: Russel Hobbs/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Feel Like A Domino, Fall To My Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GleefulChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulChibi/gifts).



> *blows the dust off my account*  
> Oh my god it's been forever since I uploaded, but rather than get into why I'll just say that it's nice to be back <3
> 
> This is a very, very, VERY late birthday gift for my friend Chibi who I love and appreciate with all my heart for waiting this long for it - I'm so sorry for making you wait. I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Presenting... 2russ smut!
> 
> Title is from 'High Enough' by K. Flay

Russel Hobbs never really considered himself the impulsive type. He waits, he thinks things through. He is _not_ the type to let certain... _feelings_... get the better of him.

Until one perfectly innocent day, in the blistering heat of June, he did.

The pair were on vacation for a few days, taking a brief reprieve from their busy lives back home after feeling positively _swamped_. From recording sessions that lasted an extra hour or five, to an endless stream of press tours and dealing with Murdoc’s shenanigans, it was Russel who booked the trip, deciding that _enough was enough_. He needed to bask in some alone time with his boyfriend. And so, here they were. Taking time out, just the two of them, in a relaxed coastal town graced with endless sunshine and sheltered by cliffs jutting out to the cerulean waters that kissed its sparkling shores.

A peaceful paradise made just for them.

The smell of sea salt and fried food from numerous street vendors in the area lingered in the air, tempting them as they ambled down the waterfront with the sun blazing down on them, though they _just_ had lunch about half an hour ago. It was their last day, and so they had decided to spend it taking in the idyllic scenery at their own pace one last time before reluctantly flying home.

“Russ,” 2-D started, adjusting his sunglasses. He wiped at the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

“Hmm? What’s up baby?” Russel walked in tandem with his boyfriend through the leafy palms, hand in hand. He turned to see 2-D’s face flushed in an uncomfortable rosy pink. “You okay?”

“It’s so hot!” 2-D used his free hand to tug at the collar of his shirt, adorned in miniature palm trees, effectively matching his surroundings as he walked.

“You wanna go cool down somewhere?” Russel squeezed his hand reassuringly. 2-D squeezed back.

“I’d like that,” he said with a grateful smile. At that, Russel scanned the area for a place they could find some respite from the scorching heat.

“Why don’t we go sit on the beach? We can sit under one of those umbrellas and I’ll get us somethin’ nice and cold to drink.”

“Yeah that sounds good, Russ.” At this point, Russel assumed 2-D was just looking for _relief_ more than anything. The pair made their way down to the sandy dunes, but not before 2-D suddenly tugged at Russel’s arm. “Hey, look!”

2-D pointed at a colourfully painted ice-cream stand, with a line of people queuing up to get a variety of frozen treats. The sides were plastered with pictures of the wide array of items to pick from; sweet vanillas and minty delights, fruity popsicles and treats in the shapes of well-beloved characters. In this weather, it sounded _perfect._

“I’m going to get an ice lolly, you want one?”

“Sure thing. I’ll have whatever you’re havin’. I’m gonna look for a place to sit.”

That was all the confirmation 2-D needed before he bounced away for the queue. As he did so, Russel took the opportunity to scope out a perfect location to relax. He trekked across the sand, looking for two empty sun loungers. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before he came across a pair not too far from where 2-D was currently standing in line. In the middle of both, stood a blue umbrella flapping in the light breeze.

With a content sigh, Russel took a seat and cast his gaze to the ocean mere paces ahead of him. Gentle waves cascading forth, meeting the sand seamlessly. An abundance of blue, stretching out towards the rippling horizon. Deep and mysterious, but oh so magnificent. Russel can’t help it; to him, the colour blue and beauty are synonymous.

Russel hadn’t even realised he was caught in a trance when suddenly he heard 2-D’s voice calling out to him.

“Russ, I got them!” He had a spring in his step, remarkably wide grin plastered across his face as he held a popsicle in each hand. “Blue raspberry I think it was, that alright?”

“That’s fine baby,” Russel said, extending his hand out for the popsicle.

“This is a nice place you picked out,” 2-D mused, taking a seat across from his boyfriend, already feeling cooler under the shade of the umbrella.

It was a nice place, but that wasn’t what suddenly stole his attention. No, it was his boyfriend, now sitting across from him.

And what he was doing with his popsicle.

The popsicle, as blue as his feathery hair, felt ice cold and refreshing as he slid it into his hungry mouth. He couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan as he savoured the sweet flavour dancing on his tongue. Russel, who sat with his own popsicle waiting precariously by his lips, stared in mortification as his boyfriend drew it out again, inch by inch, releasing it with a pop. It suddenly felt very hot, _scorching_ even, on this sandy beach. The water was right there, maybe he should take a dip...

Suddenly, 2-D's eager tongue darted out to lick at the melting popsicle, making sure to work from the base all the way up to the tip before engulfing it once more. Russel almost couldn't stand to watch; even the obscene slurping was a little too much to bear. He was pretty sure his own popsicle was melting onto his hand by this point, but he was preoccupied with the growing heat in his lower region. _Shit_. He tried to shift in his seat, hunching over ever so slightly. Sporting only a relatively thin pair of swimming shorts and t-shirt, it's going to look far too obvious if his body decides to react to this. Steeling himself, he tried to avert his gaze to the rippling water, blocking out his ears from the sound of 2-D deepthroating a fucking popsicle. He needed to think of a distraction, something, _anything_ to push away the arousal making itself more and more apparent. His eyes roamed the surroundings, taking in the sight of plastic loungers strewn across the beach, colourful umbrellas swaying in the hot breeze.

He could feel his temperature rising under the sun's harsh glare, small beads trickling from his forehead down, down, dripping without a sound onto the sand. Images barrelled their way into the forefront of his mind. 2-D's greedy mouth, working the popsicle to absolutely nothing. Oh... the things that mouth could do... Russel could feel electricity racing up his spine, a wave of arousal coming over him once more as he divulged in these not entirely unwelcome fantasies.

Russel desperately tried to steady himself because, as he so adamantly told himself, he's in _public_.

He could just tell him to stop.

_And what, admit that he's getting turned on by his boyfriend eating a popsicle? He's got more self-control than that._

He turned his head back around to find that 2-D was still eating, still humming in delight.

Russel's own popsicle was a lost cause.

"'D," he began, his voice tight as he fought the blush crawling on his cheeks.

"Hmm? What's the matter Russ?" His voice was muffled, still busy with the frozen treat.

"We need to," Russel spoke lowly, before clearing his throat, avoiding eye-contact. "We need to go back."

"Oh," 2-D said, with a degree of disappointment that he tried his best to hide. His shoulders sagged. Cocking his head to the side, he continued. "You alright?

"I'm fine I just-" Russel inhaled. "We gotta go back to the hotel. Please."

2-D felt his curiosity grow, but suddenly a particular spark coursed through him as Russel's eyes rose to meet his, gleaming with something he couldn't quite place, though he's sure he's seen this before.

"Alright," he said, before taking the last small lump of the popsicle in his mouth and finishing it. "Let's get back. You got the room key yeah?"

"Yeah," Russel muttered softly, letting out a long breath as he stood, shifting awkwardly.

With a smile as bright as the sun itself, 2-D affectionately pecked his boyfriend's cheek, and Russel swore he could have melted right there on the spot.

* * *

The walk back to their hotel was brisk, the air heavy with a palpable tension. Russel couldn't help but wonder if 2-D noticed the urgency in the way he spoke, and now his quick, agitated movements. He could only hope his boyfriend didn't misinterpret it for anything other than a desperate need to be alone together in the safe confines of their room, where he could pepper, no, _smother_ him with kisses, and see where it takes them.

The drummer didn't get a chance to think about it for much longer, as they had arrived at their hotel. A moderately sized building, adorned with large glass windows and little balconies, giving guests views of the sun-kissed seaside town. The whoosh of air conditioning as they stepped inside the marble reception brought immediate relief from the prickly heat. In silence, they crossed the room to the elevators, their shoes shuffling against the tiles.

Wordlessly, they waited as the elevator took them up to the 6th floor. At least, until Russel cast a look to his left to find 2-D rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing in thought. _God_ , he was hard to resist. Sometimes Russel wondered if he was doing it in purpose, just to turn him on. He wanted, no, _needed_ that mouth on his. He thought of the way 2-D would kiss him, most times feather soft and warm, but _oh,_ sometimes when they kiss, it's laced with searing passion, with desperate urgency that neither could suppress and it's _those_ kind of kisses he's craving like air right now. If Russel was a much more careless man, he'd take matters into his own hands right now and kiss 2-D senseless against the wall of the elevator as it carries them up, _up_ , the pair intertwined and soaring into a state of euphoric bliss. But he can be patient. They're almost there.

The elevator let out a small ding as the doors opened to the 6th floor, prompting 2-D and Russel to step out into the narrow hallway. It was then that instead of heading down to their door - inconveniently, at a time like this, situated at the very end of the hall - Russel noticed something was off about the way 2-D simply stood, brows knitted together.

"...'D?" Any simmering thought of desire were swallowed and replaced almost entirely with concern. Silence circled the pair before settling uncomfortably between them. Russel tried clearing his throat, which seemed to work as suddenly 2-D jolted to life, as though snapped out of a stupor.

"Huh... oh yeah, it's..." His eyes were glazed over with some kind of apprehension as he started rubbing at his arm.

"It's...?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you was just lying when you said you were fine cause you don't _look_ fine." 2-D looked a bit sheepish as he avoided his boyfriend's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed really upset and were acting weird and I don't know if it's cause of me."

2-D's words, spoken so plainly, from a place of deep, genuine worry, felt like a punch to the gut. Did... did he really think that he was upsetting Russel? He immediately tried to replay scenes from the beach, sifting through memories like jumbled up flash cards. Did he say something wrong? Was he short with 2-D in any kind of way?

He was acutely aware that his prolonged silence did nothing for 2-D's nerves, and so sighing softly to himself, he crossed the distance between them. The swell of his thumb traced the singer's bottom lip in a feather-light touch that was barely there. Up close he heard 2-D's breath catch in his throat, and sensed every part of him stopping instantaneously, his systems grinding to a halt as his entire focus shifted to the man in front of him, caressing him so tenderly. Russel's hand moved to gently cup 2-D's jaw as he leaned in closer, before murmuring.

"I promise baby, you ain't upsettin' me, but I'll be damned if you don't break my heart every day."

And that was it, before Russel captured 2-D's lips in a slow, chaste kiss. He felt 2-D's arms loop around his neck as he kissed back, humming contentedly against him. The warmth of 2-D's lips spread through Russel, electrifying him, rejuvenating him. He had no choice but to hold him tighter and claim more, _more._

The pair were interrupted by the sound of wheels scuttling on the floor, and as they turned, they saw a bellhop awkwardly shuffle a trolley of suitcases out of the elevator which, as it seemed, had managed to make a trip downstairs and back in the time it took for them to talk.

Chuckling, Russel gestured to the end of the hallway.

"Want to go back to our room?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The hotel door clicked shut, and 2-D barely had an opportunity to ask why Russel had brought them here before his boyfriend had him pinned against the wall. With a small 'oof', his back met the wall as Russel went straight for his lips, kissing him with full force, breathless and needy. Moaning in astonishment, 2-D eagerly obliged as he tried to match the fierceness of Russel's kiss, wrapping his long arms around him while grappling for purchase with his t-shirt.

This only encouraged Russel further, who took one hand from its firm position on the wall and pressed it flat against 2-D's chest, already bare from having worn an open shirt, and gradually snaked it down, down before resting on his abdomen. The elicited a surprised gasp from the singer; Russel's hands were searing against his flesh, and he found himself aching for his touch. He wanted Russel to caress every expanse of his body, make every inch of him his own. The taste of Russel's lips was intoxicating, and he wanted to dive in to capture more, but he broke away, desperate for air. He tried to wrap his head around this sudden encounter as he panted for breath.

"I... Russ... What..." His breath came out in short puffs, eyes blown wide and drinking in the sight of his boyfriend staring directly back at him, also trying to catch his breath. "What's brought all this on? Not that I'm complainin' or anything!"

Russel licked his lips, trying to form a response, head still swimming in desire as his gaze trailed from his breathless boyfriend's lips, to his exposed chest.

“Hmm. You and that popsicle… you were drivin’ me crazy,” Russel murmured, tasting the lingering traces of blue raspberry he got from 2-D’s lips.

“Popsicle…?” Confusion etched itself across 2-D’s features, as he let Russel’s words replay a little. He couldn’t quite grasp where he was going with this, but his focus waned in favour of basking in their close proximity, his warm body pressed flush against Russel’s.

“Mmhmm. You know,” Russel began, leaning in close to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear. His hot breath ghosted over the shell of 2-D’s ear, lips tickled by the stray wisps of blue hair framing it. 2-D shivered. “’Stead of wasting your talents on a popsicle, why don’t you put it to other uses?”

It took a few seconds for the words to bounce around in his head, for them to click together like jigsaw pieces falling perfectly into place. Popsicle… popsicle… He cast his thoughts to the beach, to the frozen treat he so hungrily devoured. Russel’s clipped responses and peculiar affectations. A scandalising smirk made its way onto 2-D’s features, eyes glinting with something devious, something mischievous.

“Heh… did it turn you on Russ?” Russel moved back to make eye-contact and _oh,_ lord help him, he was going to be lost in those depths. 2-D had the opportunity to turn the tables on him now, to take control, and clearly, with the impish look on his face, that was his full intention. “Didya like that? Me givin’ the ice lolly a good blo-”

With a low growl in his throat, Russel captured 2-D’s lips with his own, desperately seeking purchase, wishing to taste the sweetness of his kiss again. His tongue ravenously explored 2-D’s mouth as he let out a low, needy moan. The hand resting on his boyfriend’s abdomen moved once again to travel up, up, into his feathery locks of hair, gently tugging as he deepened the kiss. 2-D took the opportunity to push his knee forward, brushing it against the growing bulge in Russel’s shorts which earned him a particularly sharp tug.

“Shit,” Russel gasped, burying his head into the crook of 2-D’s shoulder, blood pounding as he felt a building heat. Upon this reaction, 2-D couldn’t resist doing it again, letting his knee grind into Russel’s clothed erection, his slow, deliberate movements reducing his boyfriend to desperate pants. “’D…” Russel murmured into 2-D’s slender shoulder, the vibration of his moving lips sending goosebumps crawling up 2-D’s arms.

After shoving the fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt aside, Russel started to pepper kisses along the exposed flesh, a trail leading upwards to 2-D’s neck, where he paid close attention. 2-D keened at this, grinding harder against Russel.

Before long, 2-D decided to take things further by releasing his hold on Russel in order to move around and pin him to the same wall he was kissed senseless against. He kept his knee in its firm position – pressed against Russel’s hardening dick. Russel hissed at the contact, trailing his hands along 2-D’s body, desperate to touch, to _feel_.

“ _Someone’s_ feeling horny,” 2-D mused with a shit-eating grin, revelling in the sight of Russel’s eyes blown wide in ecstasy and desire, his lips parted _oh so_ deliciously.

“ _Please_ ,” Russel begged, trying to quash the tides of embarrassment rising within him. He needed his lover’s touch, his mouth on his, he needed _release_ and 2-D was hell-bent on drawing this out for as long as humanly possible, if only to tease him. It was a wicked game to play.

Trailing his long fingers along the curve of Russel’s cheek, 2-D couldn’t help but find himself captivated by how mesmerising he looked before him.

“Can’t believe you’re mine,” he breathed, leaning into him, lips brushing the soft expanse of his cheek, then lingering, inhaling the scent of citrus soap. He moved to his neck, planting small kisses.

“Mmm,” Russel hummed, voice laced with a longing that 2-D is all too familiar with. “I’m all yours, baby.”

Slowly, languidly, 2-D let his mouth meet Russel’s skin again, applying pressure to one particular spot on his neck. With a shuddering gasp, Russel pulled at his boyfriend’s hair again, euphoric bliss coursing through his veins. 2-D may very well be casting all of Russel’s rational thoughts out to sea foam, inhibitions sinking to the tide; his mind feels weightless, drowning in nothing but the thought of 2-D and how much he needs him.

“’D,” he groaned, the friction of 2-D’s knee against him too much to bear. Russel ground harshly in retaliation to make a point.

Smirking against him, 2-D decided to relent, and begin his trail down, down… Gazing into his boyfriend’s eyes, he sank to his knees, hands sliding under Russel’s t-shirt to lovingly caress him. Russel felt himself melting in ecstasy, edging closer to getting what he wanted.

Then finally, 2-D brought his hands to the waistband of Russel’s shorts, toying with the elastic before he eventually pulled it down, just enough to free Russel’s very erect cock from its confines. He stared hungrily at the sight before him, already starting to bead with pre-cum. Teasingly, he stroked the sensitive tip with his index finger, collecting the liquid. Russel let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, pleasure washing over him as he fluttered his eyes shut.

“Russ,” 2-D purred, encouraging his lover to open his eyes once more. Making eye-contact, 2-D seductively brought his finger to his mouth, tasting the pre-cum. Humming in satisfaction, he removed the finger with a pronounced pop, which only served to drive Russel crazy.

“You’re doin’ this on purpose, ain’t ya?” The frustration in Russel’s voice was clear as day; 2-D’s relentless teasing almost making him claw at the wall in desperation. He needs him. He _needs_ him.

“You like that Russ?” 2-D grinned up at him, relishing in the loud, quick breaths that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth as his own edged closer to his dick.

“Ah… y-yes… Baby I do, just… please-“

His words were suddenly cut off by sharp intake of breath as before he knew it, 2-D had licked a wet stripe along the underside of his dick, from base to tip, and within moments, had taken said tip into his mouth.

Russel’s hands instinctively went for 2-D’s hair, fingers tangling themselves in it as he watched his length disappear, inch by inch, into his mouth. He started to feel weightless under a euphoric spell, the electrifying heat of 2-D’s mouth all around him

Russel’s head was swimming, swirling around in pools of sweet ecstasy as his body soared to the farthest reaches of bliss. 2-D moved effortlessly, gliding his lips along Russel’s shaft only to hungrily take him in again, earning a hiss in pleasure. He started to bob his head in rhythm as he eagerly sucked on his cock. Russel’s eyes closed once more, as his body solely focused on the _feeling_ of 2-D on him, body aflame.

“A-ah... Y-yes,” Russel choked out, restraining himself from moaning with wild abandon. Normally Russel wasn’t particularly vocal in the bedroom, in fact, wasn’t nearly _half_ as licentious in such regard as his partner, but perhaps today... oh... perhaps today he might let loose if 2-D kept going the way he was.

 _And_ , a small voice cooed in the back of his mind, almost mockingly for lack of shame, _it all started with a goddamn popsicle._

Russel, wrapped in the throes of passion, decided to mute that voice, just for now. His hand, carefully placed at the back of 2-D’s head, gripped tighter as he allowed himself to bask in the wondrous feeling of his boyfriend, his beautiful, incredibly gorgeous boyfriend, giving him all the attention in the world. Opening his eyes, just a touch, he looked down only to feel his breath catch in his throat. 2-D was staring up at him, eyes fixed on his no doubt blissful expression. His long lashes dusted his pronounced cheekbones, cheeks themselves hollowed out as he continued to give the best damn head Russel could have asked for.

2-D did his best to keep a steady rhythm, breathing in and out through his nose in a bid to take Russel deeper, deeper, until he could fit no more, until he was down his throat and almost bringing tears to his eyes.

“Shit, ‘D...” Russel released a strangled moan, clenching his eyes shut. 2-D pulled back a little, the urge to breathe coming on strong, and opted to pump the base of his boyfriend’s shaft instead, which elicited even more shaky gasps from the drummer. 2-D continued to suck eagerly, humming around Russel’s dick, the vibrations causing him to grunt and throw his head back against the wall. “I’m.... I’m close baby...”

2-D merely continued to hum, encouraging Russel further, bringing him tantalizingly close to the edge. He slowed to a halt, fist curled around the thick base, furiously working away.

“A-ah... ‘D!” Russel gasped, pleasure building, sweet release so, _so_ near. Sweat formed on his brow as he grasped at his boyfriend’s hair, feeling himself tense in anticipation. And within seconds, he grunted as his vision flashed white, hips jerking as the tidal wave of orgasm crested. All of his senses numbed as he rode it out, panting and doubling over. 2-D tasted the salt of his boyfriend’s release on his tongue, mouth filling with his cum. He swallowed before quickly wiping his mouth as he pulled away.

The pair were motionless for a few moments, with Russel panting as he fought to catch his breath. After tucking himself back into his shorts, he glanced down at the man now hugging his legs. His heart clenched as the axis of his entire world shifted so that his one and only focus was 2-D. Maybe it was the ethereal afterglow of orgasm, but everything was a warm golden haze surrounding the man like a halo even after he had worked so tirelessly on sucking his cock.

“’D,” he said, voice barely above a whisper as he drifted his way down from the highs of release.

“Mmmhmm?” 2-D responded lazily, head resting against Russel’s thigh.

“C’mere,” Russel helped his boyfriend to his feet, hands intertwined. Before anything else could be said, Russel pulled him in for a kiss, soft and slow. And then, against his lips, he whispered. “Your turn.”

“What do you me-” The words immediately died on 2-D’s tongue as he watched Russel gesture with the tilt of his head towards the empty bed, ivory sheets glowing in filtered sunlight. _Oh_. Leading him by the hand, Russel brought 2-D across the short space of their hotel room, to linger by the bed. Feeling considerably warmer, 2-D met Russel’s gaze. “You mean you’re gonna-”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Russel played it off with a perfectly innocent look, smiling in earnest. However, his hand suddenly palmed 2-D through his shorts, earning a surprised gasp. Leaning in, he murmured in his ear. “Just returnin’ the favour is all...”

With a moan, 2-D crashed their lips together, revelling in the way Russel tasted, the way he appeared lost for breath as he scratched at the nape of his neck, craving more. Russel let his hands slide from 2-D’s neck to his slender shoulders, and turned him so that he could gently push him down, down, onto the mattress. 2-D was pliant against his touch, melting in arousal.

“I love you Russ,” 2-D gushed, overwhelmed with indescribable desire and _longing_ for the man sinking to his knees in front of him. Running his hands along the length of 2-D’s thighs, Russel replied.

“Mmmm, love you too baby.” His fingertips trailed under the hem of 2-D’s shorts, making him shiver in anticipation. The way Russel’s hands moved against him felt nice; his gentle caresses, deliberately slow, were driving 2-D wild. He needed more. Russel would occasionally give his thigh a little squeeze, only serving to unravel him further.

“P...please,” 2-D begged, craving his boyfriend’s touch like it was air. He was straining against his shorts now, desperate for release. Russel, taking in 2-D’s utterly _debauched_ expression, licked his lips. Humming, he pressed a kiss to the inside of his quivering thigh, trailing up, up, until his hands moved for the waistband of his shorts.

Russel didn’t want to prolong his boyfriend’s suffering any longer, despite thoroughly enjoying getting delicious payback for being relentlessly teased. He made sweet haste of freeing him from the confines of his painfully tight garments. Now exposed, 2-D felt himself tremble in anticipation.

His dick was right there, waiting to be touched. His mind started to scream. It’s _right there._ Oh god, please touch it just _touch it please._

Wetting his lips - the sight of a needy and wanton 2-D seemed to dry them quicker than the meandering heat that enveloped them - Russel leaned in to press a kiss to his lover’s length, feeling it immediately twitch underneath him.

“A-ah... oh god hnnng,” 2-D exhaled. Before he had a moment to gather any coherent thought after they were so suddenly scattered to a heavenly void, Russel’s hand found its way to his balls.

2-D’s vision flashed to a searing white as his boyfriend’s hand gently squeezed and fondled the sensitive sack, applying pressure a few times, coaxing shuddering gasps out of him.

“Russ,” he choked out, swimming in an ecstasy so deep it was almost untenable. “I-I need ya to... _ah_... I need ya to suck me off please, _please!_ ”

Well, he can’t exactly argue with that, now can he?

Chuckling, he used his free hand to give 2-D’s cock a few firm strokes before plunging the tip into his mouth. 2-D almost sobbed with pleasure, his hips instinctively trying to buck upwards into Russel’s hot, satisfying mouth, but his boyfriend had already prevented him from doing so, hands coming to lock his eager hips securely in place.

"A-ah... Russ," 2-D moaned. He felt like he was on fire, desire setting him aflame. The magnificent sensation of Russel's lips wrapped around him sent waves of pleasure to every inch of his body, bringing him sweet relief. Panting, he gripped the bedsheets tighter, his fingers curling deep into the fabric. "D...don't stop!"

Russel, feeling heat pooling in his lower abdomen, hummed as he kept a steady rhythm, moving his mouth up and down the length of his boyfriend's cock. 2-D couldn't help but lose himself on a high, eyes fluttering shut.

"S-so... ah... good! L-like that, yeah," he gasped, as Russel slid his hands down to gently squeeze his thighs while continuing to work on his length. It was almost too much for 2-D to bear; the incredible feeling, the way Russel glanced up at him, lidded eyes simmering with desire, the low, gravelly sound of his hum. He was close.

“R-Russ... I think I’m gonna...” 2-D’s voice was tight, the edge of his inevitable release apparent as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, succumbing to the sole sensation of Russel’s mouth working away. Russel lifted a hand to pump at the base of his boyfriend’s dick, each movement eliciting louder gasps and moans from the man above him. His voice reverberated off the sun-specked walls of their hotel room, his breathless pleas like music to Russel, who only wanted to make him feel good. To make him feel like he was all that mattered in this perfect bubble, this tranquil space they’d built for two. And then, with a spasm of his hips, 2-D cried out.

 _“_ A-ah, yes, _Russ!_ ” Panting for breath, he kept his eyes clenched shut as he released into his boyfriend’s eager mouth in quick bursts. Russel accepted him with no hesitation, swallowing 2-D’s essence as he continued to stroke him for all his worth, 2-D sighing in delight, riding out the euphoric waves of orgasm. Relaxing his hands from their twisted grip in the sheets, 2-D moved one arm to mop at the sweat forming on his brow. Russel, careful not to overstimulate his boyfriend, removed his mouth, and instead opted to gently caress 2-D’s legs.

“You good?” Russel’s voice was hoarse from having sucked dick within an inch of its life, its husky tones melting 2-D like butter. His thumbs traced circular patterns on the delicate skin of 2-D’s thighs.

“You’re so good, Russ,” 2-D sighed, still floating in a post-orgasm haze. He affectionately stroked Russel’s cheek. “You’re so good to me. Always so good...”

Russel encased his boyfriend’s calloused hand with his own, leaning into the touch with a warm smile. If it weren’t for the slight discomfort in Russel’s knees, he would gladly have allowed for them to stay like this, letting the hours blend into a blurred out, meaningless shift of time; he’d let the sun sink into the sea, let the sky blanket them both, so long as he could stay here with 2-D and only 2-D by his side, because that was all that mattered right here and right now. He could simply bask in the alluring comfort of his presence, and that would be just fine.

He wished this vacation didn’t have to end soon.

Groaning, Russel pulled himself up off the floor, his knees a little stiff. As he sat himself down on the bed, 2-D tucked himself back into his shorts.

“What time is it?” 2-D asked groggily, exhaustion catching up to him as he leaned his head on Russel’s shoulder.

“It’s...” Russel peered over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “3:30pm.”

2-D hummed thoughtfully before flopping backwards onto the bed, the squeaking springs disturbed by the sudden shift. Throwing a hand across his face, he sighed dramatically. “It’s so _hot_ in here.”

 _He’s probably right_ , Russel mused to himself as he watched 2-D gaze at him through long eyelashes, lips parted, but his brain didn’t get much time to admire the view before he was pulled down by the wrist to join him. With eyes blown wide, he looked to his left to find 2-D laughing and _oh_ how he melted. It was a sight he wanted to preserve forever. As his laughs subsided to silence, 2-D tilted his head to look at Russel, now laying next to him on the bed.

“’Ello Russ,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Hello yourself,” Russel replied, reaching across the sheets to lace their fingers together. With his other hand, he brushed away the blue bangs that stuck to 2-D’s sweaty forehead. “Fancy meetin’ you here.”

“How much time do we ‘ave?”

“Our reservation’s at 6,” Russel replied. They’d booked a nice little restaurant for their last night here. It was an intimate place, lit with candles and tucked away on the outskirts of town with coastal views as far as the eye could see. They’d never been before, though if the blog Russel read had anything to say about it, reviews were glowing. It would be the perfect way to end their little getaway in paradise before flying home to whatever chaos awaited them.

“Can’t wait!” 2-D beamed, flashing a toothy grin. Neither could Russel, not just for the aspect of spending uninterrupted quality time with his boyfriend, but because he knew it was an opportunity to see 2-D wearing one of his best outfits. But if he were to guess, that same outfit would probably end up on the floor by the end of the night.

Such is the nature of their vacation.

“You think we’ve got time for a quick nap?” Russel yawned, afternoon sluggishness coming over him and turning his body to lead.

“I think so. I can wake you up if you like?”

“You not getting some shut eye too?”

“I can’t sleep. ‘S too hot,” 2-D said, fanning himself for emphasis. After a brief pause, a slow, impish smirk slowly crawled across his face. “Heh, you know what would be really nice though?”

“What?” Russel would soon regret asking, because to his chagrin, to his absolute mortification, 2-D replied with a devilish wink.

“I could really go a nice ice lolly right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ice lolly is just British for popsicle
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Also, for more Gorillaz content from me be sure to check out my Youtube channel - Fl0werCr0wn0re0  
> You can follow me on Tumblr too! My username is xmisshappydorkx


End file.
